Dwarf
The are a race ranked 8th in the Exceed. They reside in Harden Fell, the second-largest nation on Disboard and are a rivalry nation to the Elves' Elven Gard. While unable to use magic directly, they are best at making magical machinery, as shown by their advanced dwarven technology in Light Novel Volume 6 during The Great War. According to Riku, the Dwarf race was "hell-bent on destroying the entire world" giving us more information on the Dwarf's cruelty towards most other races. This is because Okain made them with the philosophy "Everything in the world is made to be forged". Light Novel Volume 10 The Dwarves' hair is made of mithril and their eyes are made of orichalcum. All dwarves grow hair around their bodies but females grow less than males. This results in the men shaping their facial hair while women tend to shave all of it off. For Dwarves, leaving hair on their bodies is a sign of power among males. It is possible that a Dwarf grows no hair down below but this is extremely rare. When a Dwarf is in an Overburst state, his or her hair turns a rusted red color. Dwarves choose their representatives based on how well they can craft. The current representative is Veig Drauvnil. Previous members are Ronny Drauvnil. Abilities Strengths The Dwarves are known for being craftsmen and have been blessed from their creator that allows them to create whatever they imagine by simply hitting it with their hammers. No matter how complicated the design, it can be formed using this method. The ability to imagine the idea and make it into reality is known as their Sense. A common saying among Dwarves is: "Don't Think! Feel!" Weaknesses While the Dwarves can create anything they can imagine, they cannot create anything they cannot imagine, resulting in the possibility of being hemmed in by their own imagination. In addition, failure is impossible for them and thus unlike humans, their creations cannot lead to anything unexpected and development is slow. Also, Dwarves require a "catalyst" to use magic due to their body hair being made from Mythril. They require a catalyst due to the fact that the spirits get amplified due to the Mythril and because of that, they're able to "overload." History They are the creators of the E-Bomb, the most powerful weapon of creation that the world has ever seen. Its power was capable of slaying an Old Deus. The dwarves had planned to test the E-bomb on the Lucia continent, leading to a temporary alliance with the Werebeast that were inhabiting the continent. This allowed the plan Riku had set up to go into full motion the moment the predetermined Werebeast ambush broke into the discovered dwarvish facility and then fled the continent. This also allowed Riku to confront Shinku Nilvalen in a game of information pertaining to the Áka Si Anse and the dwarves. In response to this, the Dwarves became allies with the Gigants as a protective measure. As well as several Phantasmas, who were all on friendly terms. Form of Government List of Known Members Language Dwarves have a unique language being made up of triangles together to form symbols correlating to the alphabet. es:Enano pl:Krasnoludy ru:Гномы zh:地精种 Category:Races Category:Exceed